A typical jet engine has multiple shafts or spools that transmit torque between turbine and compressor sections of the engine. In one example, a low speed spool generally includes a low shaft that interconnects a fan, a low pressure compressor, and a low pressure turbine. In order to achieve a desirable high pressure core ratio, a long low shaft is required. In contrast, to increase an engine's power density, there is a countering goal of shortening the overall engine length. Thus, historically these two concepts have been at odds.